belectonic_arts_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr Gucci
"Forgive me..." - Dr Gucci before the fight with Jeff Cuphead in BA Legends: Dr Gucci. Dr Gucci is the Lord of Gucciland and final boss of Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition. He also acts as the protagonist of BA Legends: Dr Gucci. Despite being the final boss and antagonist of the first game, he becomes an ally to Jeff Cuphead. Similarly, in Nozomi and Doggo's Grand Adventure, Dr Gucci again appears as a boss. After his defeat, he becomes a playable party member. He returns in Endless Tussle: Game Ended as a playable character, and one last time in The Rick Astley Saga: Grand Finale as Guccriel, the Guardian. Dr Gucci is shown to wield green spheres known as Guccorbs, not to be confused with The Ultimate Orbs. He also has floating Gucci watches called Gucci Blasters that shoot green lasers called Gucci Beams. In BA: The Card Game, he inflicts a debuff called Gucci Flames. Dr Gucci has a company that offers many products. There is shown to be Dr Gucci brand soda, Dr Gucci Brand clothing, and Dr Gucci Brand phones. It seems all of his products are either grossly overpriced or actively waste your money, such as the soda. Story Before Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition Gucciland was created at the very start of the Second Era, when The Universe was split. Dr Gucci was created as its Lord. Roughly ten years later, Monika Sans sent the Monika Guard to take over Gucciland. In exchange for the welfare of his universe, Dr Gucci had to promise Monika Sans that he would kill Jeff Cuphead, should he ever be in Gucciland. Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition Ninety years after the Monika Guard invaded Gucciland, Dayman cast Jeff through a wormhole, sending him into Gucciland without his memories. Eventually, Dr Gucci had to confront Jeff. The two fought, but eventually realized they had a common enemy: Monika Sans. However, Dr Gucci had to leave his universe behind to train, in preparation for the battles to come. BA Legends: Dr Gucci During the events of Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition, Dr Gucci trains under two mentors. First, he travels to Bilted Bowers to train under its Lord, Best Trends, who teaches him how to unlock the full power of his Ascended Form. Next, he went to The Battlegrounds to train under the Old Lord Minecrafter Unknown. Minecrafter Unknown taught Dr Gucci how to obtain his True Ascended form through the Royal Battle. Cuphead 3: Finale Dr Gucci appears in his True Ascended form to help Jeff at the end of Cuphead 3: Finale. He, the Creators, and Jeff fuse together into The Ultimeme, then ascend into The Ultimate Gamer with the help of the IQ Lords. Design Dr Gucci has three forms: Basic, Ascended, and True Ascended. In his basic form, he has green skin with a brown mustache. He is bald, and has one eye replaced with a gucci watch with a robotic-looking red circle. He wears a Gucci-brand jacket, pants, and shoes. He has two Gucci watches on each arm, one on his crotch, and one on one of his ankles. His hands are replaced with dollar bills and he has green wings. In his Ascended form, he gains brown dreadlocks dyed red at the ends, white sunglasses, and loses his Gucci watch eye, His wings gain Gucci logos and have Gucci watches around the upper part. He has a Gucci watch on each shoulder, as well as two more on each arm. His dollar-bill hands are replaced with OK emojis. The single Gucci watch on his ankle is replaced with five Gucci watches on each leg. He also gains six Guccorbs floating around him. In what Best Trends refers to as his Dabscended Form, he gains a green lens flare over his left eye. In his True Ascended form, his green skinned face is replaced with a human face. He becomes more muscular and opens up his jacket, and wears no shirt underneath. His two green wings are replaced with six white wings, each with a Gucci logo. He now has four Gucci watches on each arm and one on each kneecap. He wears a Gucci belt and different, larger Gucci shoes. His six Guccorbs are now accompanied by three Gucci Blasters. Personality Dr Gucci is confident and authoritative, speaking the most formally out of any character from the Cuphead 3 Trilogy. He is motivated more than anything else by justice, yet occasionally falls prey to those such as Monika Sans for the good of his own Universe, or be manipulated by Dayman. Despite first appearing as an antagonist, he makes a valuable ally to Jeff and Nozomi. He has a tendency to say "Aight". Abilities Dr Gucci is most commonly shown using two weapons: Guccorbs and Gucci Blasters. The Guccorbs are green spheres that float around him and can be launched at enemies and returned at will. These are also shown to inflict Gucci Flames, a special type of fire. The Gucci Blasters are floating Gucci watches that tend to charge up before opening and shooting a green beam, typically with a Gucci logo on it. This beam is shown to be very powerful and also able to inflict Gucci Flames. Dr Gucci is also shown on occasion to be able to fly using his wings. Battle Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition While Dr Gucci can be damaged, his fight in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition is entirely time-based, and his health will constantly go up. He also has far too much health to be reduced to zero in the timespan of the battle. Because of this, the player should focus purely on dodging. At this point in the game, the player has the ability to move using the mouse. Dr Gucci's first form will use set attacks in a set order. His attacks consist of these: * Moneywall: A wall of dollar bills will appear, coming out of the side of the screen. They will stay for about a second before retracting. * Moneywave: A wave of dollar bills will go across the screen, forcing the player to move up and down to dodge. * Guccibeam +: Four Gucci Blasters will appear; two will be on the top of the screen, and two on the left. They will charge for a second before opening and shooting. * Guccibeam X: Four Gucci Blasters will appear, one in each corner of the screen. They will charge for a second before opening and firing, forming an X pattern. * Mega Guccibeam: A large Gucci Blaster will appear in the middle of the screen before firing a massive Gucci Beam with a gucci logo horizontally. * Guccishot: Three lines of Guccorbs will shoot across the screen; one will move horizontally, and the two others will move diagonally. * Mega Guccibeam Alt: Dr Gucci will gain a red aura before preforming the Mega Guccibeam attack. The Gucci Blaster will not appear. * Firewave: Waves of fire emojis will move across the screen. * Devilorbs: Four blue orbs will appear, one in each corner, and they will move in a set pattern around the screen. * Homing Fire: A massive homing fire emoji will shoot out from Dr Gucci and track the player for a few seconds before disappearing. * Opposite Money: '''Long dollar bills will appear on either side of the screen. The dollar bills on the right will move up, and the bills on the left will move down. * '''Spinning Beam: A Guccibeam will suddenly appear and begin spinning in a circle. Dr Gucci will use these attacks in this order: Moneywall (Bottom), Moneywave, Guccibeam +, Guccibeam X, Guccibeam +, Mega Guccibeam, Guccishot, Mega Guccibeam Alt, Firewave, Devilorbs, Homing Fire, Moneywall (Bottom), Moneywall (Top), Moneywall (Right), Moneywall (Bottom), Moneywave, Opposite Money, Moneywall (Top and Bottom), Moneywall (Top and Left), Moneywall (Bottom and Right), Moneywall (Left), Spinning Beam Once all these attacks are used, Dr Gucci will go through some dialogue and enter his second phase. In this phase, he uses entirely new attacks. He uses these attacks in order, not repeating any attacks: Guccorb Attack: Guccorbs start at each top corner of the screen, then cross to the opposite corners. They then rise back to the top corners without crossing, and go to the center of each side of the screen before quickly shooting horizontally across the screen. Guccibeam Upwards: '''Two Guccibeams shoot up from the floor with a gap between before disappearing. After this, one large Guccibeam with a Gucci Logo shoots up where the gap was. '''Guccorbs Surround: Jeff is surrounded by five Guccorbs, which close in on him after a second. Guccibeam Web: '''After a short warning, the screen is covered in a web of green lasers. '''Homing Guccorbs: Three Guccorbs appear and slowly move towards Jeff for a few seconds before disappearing. Gucci Barrage: '''The screen is covered in a massive amount of Guccorbs moving horizontally at high speed. After these attacks are finished, the boss is defeated and the game is beaten. Nozomi and Doggo's Grand Adventure In Nozomi and Doggo's Grand Adventure, Dr Gucci is boss during Chapter 2. He is found in Forest the Sequel, and the encounter is triggered by interacting with him. After some dialogue, the fight begins. Interestingly, in the boss fight, his magic and physical stats are balanced, where as a playable character, he is much more magic-focused. '''Max HP - '''1400 '''Max MP - 3000 Attack - 40 Magic Attack - 40 Defense '''- 30 '''Magic Defense - 30 Agility - 40 Luck - '20 Dr Gucci has five different attacks. All of these are the same chance of being used, with the exception being Gucci Barrage. At any time, he can use one of three attacks with a rarity of 5: 'Paywalls: An AoE Physical attack based off of Moneywalls Guccorbs: A multi-hit magic attack that has a small chance to inflict Gucci Flames, based off of his many Guccorb attacks [[Gucci Beams|'Gucci Beams']]: A single-target, higher damage attack with a 40% chance to inflict Gucci Flames, based off of his Guccibeam attacks. Once he reaches 50% health, he gains one new attack at a rarity of 5: [[Swagcopter|'Swagcopter']]: A low base power Physical attack that hits 7 times Once he reaches 20% health, he will use one last attack, with a rarity of 9, making it used very often: [[Gucci Barrage|'Gucci Barrage']]: A 15 base power physical move that hits all enemies 4 times, with a 20% chance to inflict Gucci Flames. This is based off of his final attack in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition. Gameplay As a playable character in Nozomi and Doggo's Grand Adventure, Dr Gucci mostly utilizes multi-hit attacks. He also commonly inflicts various debuffs, namely Gucci Flames. He is first obtained as a party member after defeating him as a boss during Chapter 2. BA: The Card Game There are five Dr Gucci-related cards: Dr Gucci, Dr Gucci (Ascended), Dr Gucci (True Ascended), and Guccriel, The Guardian. Dr Gucci is a rare Character card with 22 health. The quote is "Forgive me.". Dr Gucci does 12 targeted damage every 2 turns. He does double damage to cards with the Weeb trait. When you play the Dr Gucci card, you draw 2 cards. All of Dr Gucci's attacks inflict Gucci Flames 2. He heals 1 health every turn. Dr Gucci has the Lord, Epic, and Protagonist traits. He is Desperation: 415. Dr Gucci (Ascended) is an Epic Character Card with 35 health. The quote is "A S C E N D!". Dr Gucci (Ascended) does 20 targeted damage every 2 turns. He does triple damage to Weebs. His attacks inflict Gucci Flames 3. He heals 2 health every turn. Dr Gucci (Ascended) has the Lord, Epic, and Protagonist traits. He is an Ascension of Dr Gucci and the Gucci Watch item. Dr Gucci (True Ascended) is a Legendary Character Card with 50 health. The quote is "I have dabscended". He does 30 targeted damage every 2 turns. He does quadruple damage to Weebs. All his attacks inflict Gucci Flames 3. He heals 4 health every turn. He can overheal. Dr Gucci (True Ascended) has the Lord, Epic, and Protagonist traits. He is an Ascension of Dr Gucci (Ascended) using the Soul of Notch item. Dr Gucci EX is a Mythical Character Card with 80 health. The quote is "Ay yuh hit the green yeezy dab". He does 100 damage every 2 turns. He does quadruple damage to Weebs. All of his attacks inflict Gucci Flames 5. Dr Gucci EX has the Lord, EX, Epic, Old Lord, and Protagonist traits. Guccriel, The Guardian is a Final Character Card with 1000 health. The quote is "The balance of the Realms must be protected". He does 80 targeted damage every turn. He has a unique form of damage cap where can not take more than 200 damage in a single hit. All of his attacks inflict Gucci Flames 7. If the Rick Astley card is on any field, Guccriel gains the Rage trait. Guccriel can only be played once any form of Dr Gucci has died. Guccriel has the Guardian, Priority Target, and Angelic traits. He is Desperation: 200 Trivia * Dr Gucci is based off of one of Ipsilon's real life teachers. * Dr Gucci is one of the only bosses to also be playable characters, along with Dayman and a few antagonists during Endless Tussle: Game Ended * There is a Dr Gucci-related card of every rarity except Uncommon.